Trials and Tribulations
by SeleneBlackburn
Summary: Narcissa makes some crucial decisions during difficult times.


** School: **Mahoutokoro

**Year:** 5

**Theme: **Malfoy Manor

**Main Prompt: **[Song] Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez

**Additional Prompts:** [Pairing] Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, [Colour] Emerald Green

**Special Rule:** This is my first story, so this rule is not applicable.

**Wordcount: **2204

**A/N: This is my first story! And I'm super excited to be a part of the IWSC comp :) Beta credits go to NinjaDevil2000! My story was a mess earlier!**

**1972**

The last time the three of them had been together in public had been at a Christmas party hosted by the Ministry. A party which had been organised specifically to pacify rumours of unrest in the wizarding world. Typical Ministry behaviour.

The three sisters looked picture perfect at the gala. Narcissa in a pale lilac gown, Andromeda in an emerald gown and Bellatrix in a black gown. All smiles and poise. And even though Black family had received a lot of ridicule for not having a single male heir, people admired their daughters.

None of the sisters showed their true emotions. The eldest sister's expression masked the annoyance she felt at wasting her time, the middle girl was smiling like she had a secret that would shock everyone and the youngest, fresh out of Hogwarts, hid her anxiety well.

Another thing that was hidden, was the anger and resentment threatening to boil over between the two elder sisters.

"Smile, Bella, men don't like sullen girls.", Druella muttered to her eldest.

"Will you drop it, Mother." Bellatrix tried to suppress her scowl.

"Only if you go and mingle."

Narcissa took Bellatrix's arm and started to drag her away, "Come on Bella, Mother will not give us peace until we don't talk to a few people.", she said. She gestured with her head. "There, I see our miscreant of a cousin. Let's say hello to him."

"I cannot tolerate that boy. I'll find some better company." She sniffed and left. Andromeda was already in a discussion with a few people from the ministry.

"Your sister looks ready to kill someone." Sirius said with a grin.

"Yes, she does, so try not to antagonise her. And what have you done to your hair?"

"Mother has been trying to cut it off, but I've charmed them. Tell me I look dashing. It's in trend in the muggle world."

"It's… alright, I suppose. I'm surprised to see you here, if I'm being honest."

"I was going to stay back at Hogwarts, but mother insisted that I accompany Reg back home since he is in his first year, blah blah blah." he said glumly.

"And why are you sitting in a corner right now?"

"As if I'd be interested in talking to any of the stiff necks here," he said incredulously.

"Correction, I'm surprised Aunt Walburga isn't introducing you to everyone present here."

"She's worried I wilI pull a prank. And tell your lover boy to stop being obvious. He's been making googly eyes at you for the last fifteen minutes."

Narcissa blushed at that.  
"Watch your tongue, Sirius." She glared at him.

"Merlin, you get so defensive."

She avoided looking in Lucius' direction. "We haven't talked much since he graduated from Hogwarts. I'm sure he is not interested."

"You're fooling yourself."

"I'm going to find Andromeda."

The evening progressed in a similar fashion and soon, they were back home. Bellatrix and Andromeda had resumed their fight.

Narcissa sighed. Ever since Andromeda had left Hogwarts, she knew things at home had been tense. She knew her sisters didn't see eye to eye, but she was tired of being the pacifier.

She tuned out everything and tried not to think about Lucius Malfoy when she went to bed.

But the next morning, when she read the letter placed near her bed, she went numb. She hadn't seen it coming. But that was probably what Meda had intended.

That's when she heard the ruckus downstairs.

"That girl! Where has she run away! She deserves to be burned off the tapestry!" her mother screeched.

She folded the letter and kept it aside. Before the hurt and panic settled in, she practised her occlumency and prepared for a long day.

**1975**

"What's the matter?" her husband asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling tired." She forced a smile on her face.

She looked down at the peacocks from the balcony. A pleasant breeze fluttered her hair.

"Alright, I have some work to do at Gringotts and if you don't feel well, take a Pepper-Up. I'll be back soon."

When he left, she removed the half-written letter from her coat pocket. She desperately wanted to talk to Andromeda. Other than a couple of congratulatory letters that she had received from her sister after her marriage to Lucius, there had been no conversation. She had been hurt and angry and so unsure of what to say.

A couple of months into their engagement, Lucius received the Dark Mark. There was so much she wanted to talk to her sister about. She had never admitted this to Lucius. Especially now that they were following the Dark Lord, he would not like her to have contact with her muggle loving sister.

Decision made, she squared her shoulders and went back inside to complete the letter.

**1976**

She tried to concentrate on the book, but gave up after fifteen minutes. She sighed and glanced at the clock. It was well past midnight and Lucius was supposed to have been back hours ago. She stretched out on the sofa. Her mother would have a fit if she saw her doing this, but Abraxas was in his wing and no one else was present.

She had fallen into a light fitful sleep, but started when the wards alerted her of Lucius' arrival.

The moment Lucius entered the Manor, she flinched.

"What is that?" She asked immediately. As her husband entered the sitting room, a feeling of darkness.

It was a terrible greeting and she could see how haggard her husband looked. He placed a wooden box on the coffee table and collapsed onto the sofa opposite to her.

He sighed. "The Dark Lord has given me a task to guard something. It's a... dark object."

"Did he tell you what it is?"

"We are not supposed to know, and I don't want to mess with it right now. Obviously, keeping it in our home and not knowing what is present inside seems foolish. But I guess only goblins can detect this type of dark magic. I would advise you to not touch it at all."

"And for how long are we supposed to keep it at our home?"

"No idea." Lucius rubbed his hand across his face.

She had to take deep breaths to keep her anger in check. She knew Lucius hated it. He tried to hide how tired and helpless he felt but she could see it clearly.

"Why don't you freshen up and rest. I'll tell Yola to keep it somewhere safe and away from the main wing."

"Good idea."

**November 1976**

She hated Abraxas. Ever since Hogwarts, she had sensed that Lucius did not have a healthy relationship with his father. After their engagement she had started noticing how the man used to emotionally manipulate Lucius. By bringing in the family name, his mother, money and what not.

He had pressured Lucius to become a Death Eater. To align himself with someone who was powerful. Made him believe that this would be good for the family. She wished she could have talked Lucius from doing that. But what was done was done.

Lucius didn't see it that way, and after a nasty fight, she didn't bring up his father again.

So, when Abraxas contracted Dragon Pox, Narcissa took advantage of it. The wizarding world had yet to come up with a cure for dragon pox, but expensive treatments were available to slow down the virus.

The best part was that nothing was fool proof.

A couple of months after Abraxas contracted the disease, she informed her house elf, Yola, that a little less potion would not make much difference. Smart elf that she was, the message was conveyed.

Abraxas passed away in his sleep a few days later. The healers concluded that the potions must have not suited him.

When the last of the mourners had departed, and she was walking back with Lucius towards the Manor, she noticed the slight sadness on his face, but the stiffness had bled away.

"I'm here for you," she said and kissed the back of his hand softly. He stopped and embraced her. And they stayed that way for a long time.

**August 1980**

She felt a gentle tap against her shoulder a couple of hours after she fell asleep. She woke up with a jerk.

Yola placed her finger against her lips and beckoned Narcissa to follow her outside. Lucius had been knackered, so he would not been waking up any time soon.

Pulling a robe around herself, she met Yola in the drawing room.

"Yes, Yola?"

"She asked me to show this to you immediately, Mistress."

Narcissa glanced at the note.

"Very well. Thank you, Yola. I know you must be tired, but I need to go urgently, and I can't leave Draco-"

"Yola will look after small master, Miss. I is not tired."

"Thank you," she whispered, but her mind was far away.

She changed her clothes and left after checking on Lucius and Draco.

The muggle playground looked eerie at night. She wrapped her coat tight around herself and sat on the bench. Next to another tightly bundled figure.

"It's two in the morning," Narcissa said looking ahead.

"Yes, I know how to read time."

Narcissa would have bristled if she wouldn't have noticed the slight strain under the voice. So, she waited patiently.

"I'm surprised I caught wind of this before you did."

The two had been meeting like this for quite some time now.

"I'm not. You've always been like a niffler."

"Right."

"What happened, Andromeda?"

After a few seconds she said, "We've lost her, Narcissa," she said and for the first time that evening, she finally looked at her sister.

"Lost whom?"

"Bellatrix."

Narcissa held the eye contact, "Tell me exactly," she asked tentatively, as if she didn't want to know.

"The Longbottoms were tortured to near death."

"How?"

"The Cruciatus."

"I'm guessing the Lestranges must have been with her."

"Yes." Andromeda curled her lip.

"She will be taken to Azkaban for this."

"Right. She can't escape this time."

"Do you think we could have prevented this from happening?"

"I don't know. I'm so sorry for abandoning you." She reached out to grasp Narcissa's hand.

"It's alright."

The Daily Prophet had covered the first three pages with the incident, the next morning. She pretended to be shocked in front of Lucius.

"Did you know anything about this?" she asked him.

"I had no idea. From what I can tell, they acted independently. Those were not the Dark Lord's commands."

She didn't reply.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" his hand cupped her jaw.

"Not really."

**1981**

She changed quickly, taking off her gown and putting on a plain t-shirt and jeans. She tied her hair in a pony and called for her house elf. Time was precious.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Fetch me a Polyjuice potion from the cabinet please."

She was gone with a pop and returned in a few seconds. Narcissa took out a pouch, picked a few strands of hair and dissolved them in the potion. She could not afford any mistakes.

It was one of those days when she didn't think much and are ruled by pure adrenaline. She couldn't believe that she was doing this behind Lucius' back. Had been doing for years now. Explaining everything to him would waste a lot of time and effort and it was not worth it.

"Meda," she whispered fervently and hugged her sister. They didn't show much affection these days so if her sister was surprised by the nickname, she didn't show it. She craved her elder sister's touch and comfort.

Her heart was beating furiously, afraid of what news her sister would be delivering.

"The Potters are dead," Andromeda said. Unwillingly, a gasp escaped Narcissa and her hand flew to her mouth.

"And their son?"

"Attempted to kill. But the killing curse did not work."

"Killing curse on a child! A baby?" Immediately, her mind went to Draco and she wanted to leave that second and hold her son close_. Oh Lucius, what have we gotten into, she thought._

"_He_ is missing though. Dead, they say. The boy killed him."

The look on Andromeda's face said that she herself didn't believe it. There was a piece of information they were missing.

Surely that was not the end. Lucius would have to escape from Ministry. They would have to hold up this façade until they were sure that _he _was gone.

"Let's go outside. I need some fresh air."

They exited from the back and into a dark, narrow alley.

"Cissy?" Andromeda's hand on her arm brought her back. She must have been getting worried. The Blacks had taught their daughters well. Even during the toughest situations, they knew how to mask their emotions.

"I'm worried, Meda." With obvious panic in her voice.

"Things will work out Cissa. We'll find a way to get you out of this mess."

The two sisters hugged each other.

She took a few deep breaths and put her occlumency walls back in place. She needed to think with a clear mind. She couldn't let the Ministry arrest Lucius. At least temporarily, they were safe.


End file.
